1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ceiling mounted light fixture for illuminating a wall and/or a room interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Classrooms, meeting rooms and conference rooms often have blackboards, white boards or bulletin boards mounted on a wall for viewing by students or others in the room. Map, charts, artwork and other displays may also be mounted on a wall for viewing. Lighting for such rooms often is provided as down lighting so that the light is directed into the interior regions of the room, leaving the walls darker than the interior room areas. This results in eye strain and difficulty in seeing the wall mounted displays.
It is common practice to provide a separate light fixture to illuminate the wall mounted displays. Recessed lighting is used for the separate wall directed light fixtures when aesthetics are taken into consideration. Recess directional lighting utilizes incandescent lamps, which use more power than flourescent lamps. The mounting of such additional lights obviously results in additional cost for structurally mounting of the additional lights in or on the ceiling.